


I'm too sexy for my Shirt

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Contest Entry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wants to celebrate his 33rd birthday with the rest of Arashi but somehow everyone already had something important planned on that date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm too sexy for my Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is two in one – on the one hand it's a birthday fic for Ohno Satoshi (that's why I'm posting it today, here it's still the 26th of November, so... Happy Birthday, Oh-chan!) and on the other hand it's my entry for the Juntoshi fic contest held by yun_miyake and eiko_lotus @ livejournal, which you can find on eiko_lotus' journal (results will be announced tomorrow I think but it's OK to post the story now, right? Hope I got the rules correctly). Originally, this entry was not what I wanted to submit to the contest. I planned to write a sequel to my Ch@tterox-multichapter (not posted here on AO3 yet) but because of other challenges I completely ran out of time, I’m sorry! But I thought to come up with something else that I just quickly typed and now it turned into a birthday fic as well. Hope you like it!  
> As always, thank you for beta-reading, airifan! The Ch@tterbox-sequel I promised to you will come soon, I'll give my best XD  
> (fanfiction crossposted on my lj account)

“Whaaaaat?! Oh Nino, come on! It’s my birthday!” Ohno complained into his cell phone, pouting and slammed down onto his bed, half naked and only dressed in a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He just had taken a shower and rubbed his hair dry with a towel in one hand while phoning with his best friend. 

"I’m really sorry, Oh-chan, I know that and if it helps, I really feel guilty but it’s our first holiday we can spend together since who knows how long and I promised Sho to go with him to the Onsen. He was so happy, he already booked for us. So we’re out of town on the 26th, I’m really sorry!" Nino apologized again as he had to turn down Ohno’s invitation to his birthday party.

“You don’t even like Onsen,” Ohno continued pouting. He really was in a bad mood now.

"I know, but I like Sho and he likes Onsen and since this was his wish -" Nino explained.

“You’ve become such a _wife_ since he confessed to you,” Ohno let out another frustrated sigh. Of course he was happy for Nino and Sho that those two idiots had finally found together after years of an already annoying back and forth but lately their relationship made them pretty seldom come along when it came to going out or celebrating random stuff. Not that Ohno’s birthday was just “random”, because it was one of the rare days, Ohno really looked forward to celebrate with his dearest.

"Oh, you’re just jealous because I grope his ass now instead of yours," Nino chuckled and Ohno could imagine the teasing smirk of the other man that he usually found irresistible but now it was just scoffing and he didn’t like imagining it at all.

“I hope you get knocked out from the hot water and that it ruins your holiday,” Ohno grumped in his bad mood and let him fall back into the soft bed sheets, wetting them a little with his still not dry hair.

Of course, both of them knew that he was just talking shit that he didn’t really mean it as bad as it sounded. Nino giggled and just picked up the game, "Don’t worry, Sho-chan will carry me in bridal style to our hotel room if I get knocked out and then he will take good care of me, if you know what I mean."

“Too many details, Nino, too many details,” Ohno squinted his eyes and finally let an amused smile dance on his lips again.

"You provoked it."

“Well… enjoy your holiday then. And send me a card, will you?” the older man was still smiling, even if he tried to sound upset.

"Of course. The most pervert one that I can find, I promise," Nino was so stupid, "And we’re celebrating the weekend after when we’re back, alright? Sho wants to cook dinner for just the three of us as a compensation!"

“Oh God, please no,” Ohno laughed and his body shivered shortly.

He remembered Sho’s last attempt to _cook_ \- who had picked up the idea that Nino would probably eat more if he cooked him something with a lot of love - and Ohno wished that he would have Nino’s small appetite, the other ironically used as an excuse to not eat Sho’s stuff. Since Sho that time had announced a great dinner, Ohno especially therefore had skipped lunch that day, and he had had either the choice to starve or to eat what Sho called _dinner_ and didn’t even fit Ohno’s I-can-eat-everything-and-find-it-delicious taste. Sho was a talented idol, indeed and he was smart. But he was the worst cook on earth.

Nino giggled, "What about the others? I’m sure Masaki is hooked to go out with his favorite senpai for drinks on his birthday."

“I thought so as well but he already has some important plans on that evening, so that’s a miss,” Ohno started rolling around on his bed. 

"And J?" Nino asked carefully, not sure if Ohno already had asked their youngest or not. He knew that Jun might have been Ohno’s first choice to spend his birthday with, since he really, really liked him and lately there was that _thing_ going on between them, so maybe he had called him first.

Ohno sighed and rolled around lazily on his bed, hugging his pillow, “He has dorama shooting scheduled – in Hokkaido…” he tried to hide his obvious disappointment and failed completely.

"Well, that’s shit," Nino admitted and couldn’t resist rubbing it in, "so your best friend is out of town with his beloved boyfriend, your biggest fan has something better to do and your lover-question mark-in-parentheses is freezing in the north of Japan. So no fun, no drinks and no sex on your birthday, I pity you."

“Thank you very much for summing up, _best friend_ ,” Ohno grumped, “You know what?! Everyone is against me. The whole band and the whole world. They don’t want me to turn 33 as a happy man.”

"Oh-chan, don’t make a drama out of this. It will not be your last birthday and you can meet other friends or your family," the other man suggested.

“I don’t want to meet other friends. And my family - I love them but they aren’t the right company for drinking out and go dancing anyways.”

Nino hmmned agreeing.

“I guess I’ll stay in bed until midday, go buy myself a birthday cake and then sleep the rest of the day,” Arashi’s leader painted his _perfect_ birthday. Well, maybe this wouldn’t be THAT bad since – except from the birthday cake part - he spent most of his days off, on which it was too cold to go fishing, like that.

"I’m really sorry, Oh-chan! Next year it will work out, I promise!"

~~~~~

On his birthday, the first thing that Ohno did, when he woke up was checking his cell phone. There were a few messages already to congratulate him, for example one of Sho who wrote on behalf of Nino as well and one of Aiba. Scrolling down, Ohno curiously checked if Jun had also sent him a message but he couldn't find any and so he put his cell phone back onto the bedside table and pulled his blanked over his head, to just sleep a little bit longer.

Ohno indeed planned to spend his day just the way as he told Nino when he had called him the other day. He slept until midday and he didn’t even bother to prepare something for lunch or anything, since his plan was to head to the next bakery, order a small birthday cake - just for himself - and eat it all alone, slumping on his couch after that.

To his surprise, it turned out, that Ohno didn’t even need to leave the house for getting his cake, because just half an hour before he wanted to go out, the doorbell rang and Ohno received a delivery from the nearby bakery. He wondered who might have sent it because not many people had his address and his manager hat already left him a voice mail to congratulate him, alongside with some other acquaintances from the company. 

When Ohno placed the box on his kitchen table and opened it curiously, he didn’t only find a delicious looking cake - decorated with a chocolate plate that wished him a Happy Birthday and some cute tiny fishes formed from sugar - but also an envelope taped onto the backside of the box’ cover. He pulled it off and opened it, just to burst out into laughter, as he read the message:

_Dear owner of my second favorite butt in the world,_

_To prevent your fabulous ass from too much trouble to buy your own birthday cake – that’s really pathetic, you know? – we overtook the task to get one for you. Don’t worry, I forbid Sho-chan to try out his baking skills and ordered one from someone who really knows what to do in the kitchen. Dig in!_

_Happy Birthday,_

_The lovebirds, aka Nino & Sho_

Ohno, still grinnig like a Cheshire cat put a small plate, a knife and a fork out of his kitchen cabinet and delightfully cut a large piece out of the cake, paying attention to crush as less from the cute decoration as possible. He put the piece of cake onto his plate, took the fork and went into the living room with it, switching on the TV and watching some afternoon movie while enjoying his birthday cake. Even if eating it alone was somehow sad, it was delicious and even if Nino and Sho were idiots, he was happy that they thought of his birthday that way.

Two more pieces of cake and another movie later, Ohno was starting to doze off, lying on the couch wrapped up in his cuddly blanket as his cell phone rang again. He had received a bunch of calls and mails regarding his birthday already today but a few people were still missing and so he curiously looked at the number calling. It wasn't exactly the one he was hoping for but nevertheless he was happy to read the callers name and picked up quickly.

“Aiba-chan!”

"Yo, Riida, Happy Birthday, old man!" Aiba giggled from the other side of the wire.

“Watch out how you talk to your senpai!” Ohno laughed back.

"How’s your day? Are you celebrating?" Aiba asked and Ohno rolled his eyes. As if he didn’t know that Ohno had gotten stood up by all of Arashi that day.

“I ate half the cake that Nino and Sho-chan sent to me,” Ohno told.

"Oh my gosh, half the cake – all on your own?! Sounds like you could need some alcohol to drown all that sugar, don’t you?" Aiba giggled even more than before, "What about meeting in that bar you wanted to go, let’s say – in half an hour?"

Ohno sat up, finally wide awake again, “What? Didn’t you say you have some urgent business today?”

"I do but I could postpone that to a later hour so that we can get at least one drink together. So what do you think?"

Of course Ohno thought that his friend Aiba was just the best right now. He threw the blanket onto the couch, ran into his bedroom and searched for the outfit of new hot clothes he had secretly bought especially for his birthday to show off a little bit in front of his friends. 

Half an hour later, Ohno entered the bar were Aiba should be already waiting and indeed Aiba was sitting on a small table in the corner, waving his hand excitedly to his friend to come over.

They drank two rounds of beer together and chatted about everything that came to mind. Of course it was Aiba’s treat since it was Ohno’s birthday and they even had some Yakitori and Gyoza to snack. Aiba made a photo of him, hugging Ohno, to send it to the others and just a few minutes later received a photo of Sho and Nino cuddling and forming a heart with their hands for Ohno, dressed in white bathing robes, Nino’s face deep red from the hot Onsen. A small message was attached, pointing out how sexy Nino found Ohno's new outfit. 

Only Jun didn’t reply.

~~~~~

Ohno didn’t think that it was bugging him that much and Aiba had tried to cheer him up with telling him that Jun was busy because of shooting and would definitely congratulate him later on but the fact that Jun – he of all people – was the only member of Arashi who still didn’t call him, text him or congratulate him in any way, hurt Ohno deeply. He and Jun had something special – or something that actually could _turn into_ something special - at least that was, what Ohno was hoping for and so he thought that Jun could at least make the effort to text him a few words during shooting break or something like that. It was his damned 33rd birthday! Damned!

After Ohno said goodbye to Aiba who hurried to his important thing, the older man drove back with the taxi to his apartment. He thought about finishing his cake as soon as he returned home and to go to bed early, alternatively falling asleep on his couch in front of the TV, like so often. But well, what else should he do with his left birthday evening?

As Ohno entered his apartment, something was off. The man frowned as he heard music playing. Did he forget to turn off the TV or did his radio – again – switch on from alone because of that young kid from the 2nd floor that often played with the waves of an old 2-way radio set? When Ohno crossed the hallway, he saw a dim light coming out of his bedroom. He frowned. What was going on? This couldn't be a burglar, could it? 

Ohno tip-toed to his bedroom door and as he pushed it open to surprise the possible burglar, his jaw dropped by what he saw.

There was someone in his bedroom. Well, not only his bedroom, there was someone in his bed! And it was definitely no burglar. It was a young – and handsome – man, dressed in black leather pants, a white dress shirt and wearing a huge purple ribbon around his neck.

“You must be kidding me...,” was all that Ohno could say, completely stunned.

“What a nice way to welcome your birthday present, birthday boy,” the someone on his bed said and showed Ohno his most adorable smile, that he loved so much.

“Jun! What – how did you - why – what are you doing here?” Ohno wondered, still gaping at his lover-question mark-in-parentheses - as Nino had described Jun so fitting - who was still wearing that ridiculous huge purple ribbon which was almost screaming to get ripped off just like it was there.

“I'm sorry, I lied a tiny little bit about my shooting schedule. Did you have a nice chat with Aiba-chan?” Jun giggled and now at the latest the scales fell off from Ohno's eyes - those damned idiots must have had planned all this from the beginning, all of them!

Jun finally stood up from the bed. He went to Ohno's CD-Player, turned up the volume a bit and skipped to the next number on the CD. He started approaching Ohno with dancing steps, first minimalist and small but soon bolder and sexier – fitting to the background music “I'm too sexy” by Right Said Fred. Ohno wasn't sure how to react and so he just couldn't help but grin at what the other was doing. A bit embarrassed he blushed and avoided Jun's look for a second but of course he could not _not_ watch the young sexy man dancing towards him. Jun smirked satisfied and as he reached Ohno, he put his arms on his shoulders and tried to get him dancing a little as well. 

Smiling, Ohno put his hands onto Jun's hips and started shaking his body slightly in the same rhythm, while Jun leaned down to Ohno's ear and started singing along with the lyrics – well, improvising them a little bit.

“I'm too sexy for my shirt, so you should rip it off, what you're waiting for?” he sing-sang and Ohno burst into laughter.

“There's nothing, I'd rather do but you know what?” he giggled, picking on the huge ribbon around Jun's neck, “This thing makes it a bit difficult to get through to the important parts...”

“Feel free to unwrap your present, birthday boy,” Jun smirked, “Nice outfit by the way, is it new?”

And so Ohno pulled on one of the ends of that huge purple ribbon which soon fell to the floor and exposed Jun's by his half buttoned white shirt exposed collarbones. Ohno reached out his hand to touch them and then let his fingers slowly wander down to the first done button to open it and the rest of the shirt's buttons. Jun was still doing sexy hip moves in his damned tight, damned sexy leather pants which clearly showed the growing bulge between his legs and Ohno had to pull himself together not to jump at the other immediately. He pulled Jun a bit closer who let out a surprised giggle and as their bodies touched, Ohno couldn't resist any longer.

He lifted his face to look right into Jun's eyes and shortly after met Jun's lips with his own for an eager kiss. Wrapping his arms around Jun's neck, Ohno pressed himself even closer and Jun moaned as he deepened the kiss. Ohno brushed the white dress shirt off Jun's shoulders and started guiding Jun towards his bed.

Grinning, Jun turned Ohno around so that he could push him onto the soft bed sheets. Ohno's eyes lightened up in expectation and he quickly reached out his hands to grab Jun around his hips to pull him down with him. The young, half naked man lost his balance and let himself fall down, so that he was on top of Ohno, just were he wanted to be, anyways. His plan to strip a bit longer to the too sexy song completely failed though because Ohno was just too impatient to finally receive what he had longed for the whole day already and pressed his lips against Jun's again, immediately melting into a hot kiss.

"God, Jun, I want you so much. Don't let me wait any longer," Ohno whispered into Jun's ear as they broke their kiss. His hands trailed down Jun's side and he started fiddling at his tight pants.

"Don't worry, I'll give you everything you want," Jun smiled and hell yeah, he did.

And that was exactly, how Ohno imagined the perfect night of his birthday – in bed with his lover-oh-let's-define-that-clearly-later-on-again…

**THE END**

 

PS:I LOVE Ohno's new solo! It's just awesome!  
<3


End file.
